More than Meets the Eye
by laughyourheadoff
Summary: A new girl comes to school she is a total pushover, bullied her entire life… Well that what everyone thinks because there is more than meets the eye. If it seem like Punk to Perfect, I promise you it is completely different.
1. Chapter 1

"This is the new kid with some dorky name! Bye brace-face!" the rude administrator pushed the girl to the ground while cackling.

"Wait! I don-" the door slammed "-where im going..."

"Sorry about her, I'm Chase Davenport" The cute boy smiled at the shy looking teenager.

"H-hi... I'm A-abigail Thornberry." She stuttered nervously lightly tugging at the loose hairs by her face. 

The brunette is wearing a loose dark blue shirt with a bright blue, white, grey and black plaid shirt through on top, sleeves rolled to mid forearm; the ends of his black baggy fitted jeans are tucked in to his grey high tops as it lightly pools around his ankles. 

The girl straightened her glasses with a thick black rim and pulled up her blue hobo bag higher; she has an ugly oversized grey low cut v-necked cardigan button all the way with a blue shirt under the fabric, black leggings and grey UGGs at her feet. 

"I'm going to show you around follow me." Said the boy with beautiful brown eyes as he stare straight through her glasses at her plain dark brown eyes that look almost black. 

"Adam, I wish you would stop eatting weird things in your locker." A lean girl with the same hair color and eyes as Chase. 

"And I wish that i had a unicorn." the tall boy sassed back. 

"Look Bree, Chase finally got a girl to talk to him! She may not be pretty but at least she's better looking than Chase... No never mind not even Chase is that ugly." The same muscular guy bluntly pointed out. 

"Adam! ... Well actually for once your right. Girl those clothes don't work for you!" The pretty girl unknowingly bullied the sweet one as tears started to form in her large eyes the new girl ran looking for a restroom. 

"Guys! What's wrong with you you basically just bullied her! Aren't we supposed to save lives not ruin them. Now Bree go run around till you find her." The boys waited for 5 seconds till the swift girl ran back in ease. 

"It took forever but I finally found her." Bree exaggerated "She run fast for a normal person. She is in the girls locker room." "Bree you have to go and say sorry!" Chase firmly told his sister as the trio walked over to the locker room. "Ugh! Fine." 

As she dragged her feet to the locker room "Hello? New girl?" Bree twisted her head right and left just to make out a couple words. 

"I just enter the school, no one suspects a thing." Bree soundlessly moved closer to the talking, she couldn't understand what the other person was saying. 

"I'll be fine! I was just bullied on!" She sang excitedly. 

"I understand my assignment. You don't need to keep repeating it. If you keep lecturing me I'm going to be late and what kind of nerd is late?" Her now confident and clear voice instead of the quivering one from before.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree gasped. 'what was that? What is she talking about? I have to talk to the guys.' She super speed the boys far away.

"Duuddee!" Adam complained

"Look you might think I'm crazy but I think the new girl is hiding something and we have to find out."

"Yeah your crazy. Look she's just a girl coming to a new school, let's just give her a good day." Chase reasoned

"But she said 'I just got bullied on' and she was happy about it! Isn't that a little suspicious?" The pretty girl pushed

"Yes, but we should just talk about it when we get home. Let's go." Chase brushed off once again

"Fine. But there's something about this girl and I'm going to find out." Bree pledged once again.

"Hey I'm sorry about my siblings they can be pretty inconsiderate of other people's feelings." Chase rubbed the back of his neck kinda awkward and ashamed.

"Oh don't worry about I'm completely used to it, that's why I changed schools. I was bullied and I just thought maybe it would take a little longer before I was..."

Tears whelmed up in her glassy eyes but she strongly held it in as her words faded into a depressing yet comforting silence.

"How about we finish that tour?" The brunette offered a generous grin in the queazy moment.

"I just have a question..." A shy smooth voice, barely above whisper, mumbled.

"Of course." The kind eyed boy nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She blurted confidently and not to mention very bluntly.

"Because your someone worth the time." Immediately blurred with no doubt or hesitation found in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Shocked and obviously pleased she kissed his cheek with enthusiasm. 

"Thank you, no one ever said something so genuine before." 

Blushing he tried stuttering out a reply but interrupted by a rude catcall with an obnoxious voice. 

"Well what do we have here? A nerd and a nerdier nerd." An idiot sentence came out of the coach's mouth. 

"Shut up Trent." Chase's face grew aggregated. 

"It's Coach -" he stop mid sentence.

"Ugh. Man your ugly, even for this scrawny loser." Trent picked on his new target.

"Trent get away from her, she has been bullied enough." The bionic genius basically growled.

"Oohhhh all defensive over your girlfriend or whatever species she is."


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail's POV

So I'm not a normal girl, well less than you already think I am.

I usually have a great façade and keeping my composer but this guy was really getting my nerves.

"Leave her alone Brent." Sweet, sweet Chase defended me. Such a nice guy, like I've known him for less than a day and he's defending me.

"Alright buzzkill. I'll just make fun of your short ass! You know I've always wondered what it was like to be the ugly one in the family, huh runt?" The ugly coach puffed out his chest and looked down.

What. Did he just say that? That little son of a- chill you don't want to blow your cover...

"Chase, I think it's time to go to class." I said between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, let's go." Chase gridded his.

"Aww, no fun! Wimps." the asshole stated.

Oh that's it. I'm going to have a talk with this kid. He could be the guy I'm are looking for.


End file.
